I Don't Know Why
by Lostsoul62442
Summary: No sé por qué. No sabe por qué, por qué deseo lo inunda cuando sus manos se posan en su pecho, bosque por qué su respiración se torna cuando siente sus labios en su cuello. No sabe por qué desea tan fervientemente que diga esas dos palabras. Dejaría todo y si las escuchará Dejaría su vida si él se lo pidiera Y no sabe por qué Supone Qué tiene algo que ver con él. /


Miró a todos los lugares, sintiendo miedo por una de las primeras veces en su vida, las preguntas surcaron su mente ¿Y qué si los encontraban?, ¿Qué sería después de él?, ¿Qué sería lo primero que alguien pensaría si lo encontraba así, a él? Besándose con el mismísimo San Potter cara rajada, Claro, por la noche, eran desconocidos, ocultos en las sombras, amándose con pasión perdidos en lo increíble de su deseo, perdidos en la sensación de las manos del contrario acariciando su pecho, las ropas de la escuela pérdidas en alguna parte del suelo.

Draco jadeó.

Potter había mordido su cuello, no había sido un chupetón, literalmente lo había mordido.

No sabía por qué se dejaba llevar de esa manera por Potter, no sabía por qué se sentía así con él, tan increíblemente caliente. No lo sabía más suponía que tenía algo que ver con el Gryffindor y sus rasgos que por más que el rubio lo negara los encontraba increíblemente atractivos.

Sólo una sensación:

Lo bien que se siente el peligro

No sabía como habían llegado hasta ahí. Perdidos en la sensación de sus cuerpos cada vez más juntos no siendo Malfoy y Potter, mucho menos Draco y Harry. Sólo eran rostros en la multitud dejándose llevar por el placer, por el momento, tal vez algún día se arrepentirian de ello.

Cuándo ya no pudieran hacerlo más.

Ahí sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo añorar cada parte del cuepo de Potter temiendo que alguien por casualidad abriera la puerta del aula en desuso, amando la adrenalina del riesgo de ser encontrados.

Peligroso.

Ese amor siempre era peligroso, pero se sentía perdido en ellos, en él.

Sabía que estaban viviendo una mentira, destilandose tanto deseo por las noches en sus encuentros nocturnos y destilandose odio puro en las mañanas, los días especialmente llenos de odio se compensaban con noches demasiado fuertes que hacían que alguno de los dos no pudiese caminar al día siguiente.

Recordaba la torre de astronomía, Draco había entrado ahí a media noche, Potter había estado ahí, Draco había sido el primero en apuntar con su varita al otro, se habían lanzado hechizos e insultos llenos de odio, Draco había caído encima de Potter y este lo había besado con más deseo del que Draco había sentido en toda su vida.

Draco se separó jadeante de los labios de Potter, el cual había bajado sus pantalones y ahora bajaba lentamente por su estómago mirando a Draco con los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo que lo miraban de pies a cabeza, devorándolo, comiéndole con estos, sintió que sus piernas flaquearon un poco, se sentía tan malditamente excitado.

Y Draco se sintió cada vez más perdido en lo peligroso de su atracción, no sabía por qué algo en los ojos verdes del chico oscurecidos por el deseo lo hacía perderse cada vez más en Potter, temiendo después no poder soltarle de ser necesario, se perdía un poco más tras cada encuentro.

Harry se dejó de juegos y tocó la punta del miembro de Draco con sus labios carnosos, Draco se estremeció, se sentía tan bien, Potter le dió la primera lamida y Draco sintió la caliente saliva del chico en su miembro, el chico comenzó a mover rápido la boca y la respiración del rubio comenzó a alterarse y Draco tomó a Potter por los cabellos exigiendo más contacto, había algo; no sabía qué que hacía que el simple hecho de que fuese Potter y no cualquier otro que estuviese haciendo eso que volvía el acto unas diez veces más caliente de lo que era, aumento por instinto la rapidez con la que movía la cabeza de Potter contra su miembro y supo que estaba apunto de correrse en la boca de Potter y supo que sería el mejor orgasmo que tendría en su vida al menos hasta que Potter le diera otro mucho mejor.

Así era encuentro tras encuentro, el deseo lo invadía y su vista se nublaba.

Eran la esencia del deseo.

Y tenía miedo que llegase el día en que fueren descubiertos por las luces.

Se aferró a las orillas del escritorio dónde estaba apoyado, estaba apunto de...

"¡Ah Harry!" El líquido caliente lleno la boca del pelinegro, era Potter, cara rajada, San Potter hasta que las manos desde este descendieran por su piel y no sabía por qué pero en ese momento se volvía Harry.

Peligroso. Era peligroso. Su amor siempre era peligroso, la manera ferviente en que deslizaba sus manos por su pecho llenando de placer hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Peligroso. Muy peligroso el riesgo de ser encontrados, pero ahora Draco estaba perdido en ellos.

En qué hubiera para ellos un tal vez.

Una esperanza.

Un Nosotros. Sabía que era peligroso, era mejor estar en las sombras

Cualquiera que los viera pelear jamás se los imaginaria ahora en esa posición, Draco apunto de entrar en Potter, listo para devorarlo, partirle en dos.

Draco comenzó estocadas fuertes y seguras que llenaron de gemidos a Potter en un solo instante, siguió con sus labios en el cuello del moreno, el cuál subió sus piernas y las enredo en la cintura de Draco, pronto sintieron que en cualquier momento llegarían explotarían Harry gimió un "ahhh" seguido de la sensación de calor en sus torsos, Draco siguió casi un segundo después, el rubio sólo salió de éste y se miraron a los ojos fijamente por un rato.

Vió los ojos verdes de Potter brillar en la oscuridad, que inundaba el salón, en ese momento pensó una sola cosa.

Solo dime que me amas

Dime que me amas

Qué me amas

Me amas

"Te amo"

Draco hubiera dado su fortuna, su aspecto y todo lo que tenía por escuchar esas palabras salir de los rosados labios del chico dirigidas a él, hacía su persona.

Te amo

La sola idea de esas palabras saliendo de la boca del azabache hacía que quisiera dejar todo y largarse con él, sin importarle lo demás, no sabía por qué, más suponía que tenía algo que ver con la forma en la que los ojos verdes del chico lo miraban.

No sé por qué, pero supongo que tiene algo que ver contigo

Algo que ver contigo.

OK antes que nada hola.

Este es el primer drarry que escribo, en general el primer fic que escribo así que no esperen tanto :v

Recomiendo leer con la canción de fondo, traté de plasmar la idea pero no sé qué tan parecido me quedó a la canción.

All the love

Me.

~S.L.

PD: perdón si hay discordancia en algunas frases o faltas de ortografía.


End file.
